In today's world of computing, users frequently find themselves viewing and navigating within large and rich content, e.g. a complex web page that does not entirely fit on the screen. Newer user interfaces such as touch and natural user interfaces (NUIs) allow users to scroll, pan, and zoom rapidly. Rendering content that comes into the viewport during these manipulations can be expensive in terms of processing overhead and can lead to a degraded user experience if, for example, rendering activities fall behind the user's manipulations. Falling behind in rendering can lead to gaps of missing content and visual jarring until the rendering activities catch up to the user's manipulations. On the other hand, aggressive rendering ahead and competing with the application for resources can cause the loading of content, such as a web page, or responding to user interactions to become slower.